Kiss me
by Fighter23
Summary: Re-write of prom queen season 2. Not good at summaries! Read inside! *ONESHOT* SAMCHEL


**Hey guys! So 'A New Me' will be updated by tomorrow. If not today. So this is a quick one-shot I thought of. It goes back to season 2 prom night. It's in Rachel's POV.**

_So where should I begin?_ Well this night has been sucking royally. I mean Jesse got kicked out. Quinn slapped me. Yeah. Not one of my best nights. Then there was my prom in a budget. I know the only reason that Sam agreed was because of Mercedes. I'm not gonna pretend that didn't sting and it doesn't hurt. I was sitting down and everyone was having a dandy time. I looked around. Santana was dancing with Brittany. Sam was dancing with Mercedes (once again _ouch_). Quinn was just dancing by herself but still looked like she was having fun. I really didn't want to be here. I started to get up and walk into the bathroom. Noah stopped me.

"Hey you ok?" Noah asked me concerned.

"Yeah. But you know what Puck? I'm gonna head home now." I said but then cursing under my breath. Whenever I called him Puck it meant I was mad at him or something was wrong.

"What happened? You never call me Puck."

"Noah I'm fine ok. It was a slip of the tongue and I'm not feeling well. I'll call you when I get home." I said lying. He nodded and let me go. I walked into the bathroom and got out the bag I had. I packed a change of clothes just incase. It was jean short and a shirt that said 'California Girl.' Most people don't know but before I moved to Ohio I lived in California. I took my hair out of its bun and put it in a tight ponytail. My bangs weren't showing so my scar was. The scar was from a car accident I got into when I was 12. We drove into the ocean. I kicked my way out and the window cut my head. I just wore my hair like that to cover the ugly scar. As I was walking out I realized that Sam had borrowed his dad's truck to get us here. Shit. So it looked like I was walking. So there I was walking in 80 degree weather with shorts a T-shirt and high heels. I put my dress in the trash. I didn't want memory of this night. It was junior prom. Like I care. Senior is more important but I will probably have committed suicide by then. As I was walking I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Sam. Oh god I am in for a treat.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" I said kind of annoyed.

"Where are you going? Prom's not over yet." Sam said.

"It's over for me. I'm walking home."

"Why? What happened?"

"Sam, I tired."

"Tired? Like your exhausted tired?"

"No. I'm tired of everyone. I'm tired of being second best to everyone. I'm tired of being played. I'm tired of life! It sucks to know that everyone around me fucking hates my guts! I'm tired of coming second best to Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and even Mercedes! I'm tired of crying of being numb! I'm tired of crying over things that can't be changed. Do you know how many friends I have? I have 3 friends Sam! 3! My life sucks!" I said annoyed. Sam was shocked at her outburst.

"Rachel you need to calm down. Your life is fine. You're not coming second best to anyone." Sam said still shocked.

"You know sometimes I wish I had died in that car crash. My life and other people's lives would have been easier." I said.

"Rachel why are you saying these things? You shouldn't be tired of being alive. You shouldn't be wishing you died in a car accident. You're life is meaningful." Sam said. Oh my god. Is he telling me something or am I getting an after school special.

"Sam my life sucks. My parents are never home. I will always have this scar from the car accident. I will forever have this memory of junior prom in my head and everyone hates me." I said starting to cry. Stupid me. Why do I have to cry now of all times. He grabbed me and started to hug me saying stupid stuff like 'it's alright. Everything is gonna be ok.'

I while he was hugging me I realized something? Where the actual fuck was Mercedes?

"Where's Mercedes?" I said confused.

"She's dancing with Tina. Since you wanna go home can we at least have a dance and I could drive you home." He said. I sighed but he was giving puppy dog eyes so I agreed. He went to his car and turned on the radio. Of course _that _song had to come on.

Kiss me out of the bearded barley

[He put his hands on waist and put my hands on his shoulders.]  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
_[Chorus:]_  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor

[I put head on his shoulder]  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

_[Chorus (repeat)]_

_So kiss me_

And that point me and him kissed. In the parking lot. Right next to his car. Perfect place for a kiss. After that he dropped me home. As I was getting out he grabbed my arm. He kissed me again.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

_So kiss me_

Ok guys I hope you liked it! Bye!

~Fighter


End file.
